


The softest depth

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal never knew, M/M, Not that he minds, Obsession, One Shot, Photography, Will likes to secretly photograph Hannibal, when he thinks that the other man isn't looking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham takes beautiful photographs. One of his most often subjects? One Dr. Hannibal Lecter. His pictures come out raw and unedited, but they, just like Will himself are filled with empathy, and are able to show the depth of the human soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With a link to the photograph in question
> 
> http://fandomwho.tumblr.com/image/64183003223

Hannibal never knew, before seeing a glimpse of a negative on Will’s desk, that his companion was interested in photography. Holding the little square of film up to the light, as the dogs continued to swarm his feet, devouring the remains of the latest manner-less person he encountered, the man was struck still. He could not decipher all the details, but even the little bit he could see in the fading light made Hannibal search every millimeter of plastic with his eyes. 

It was him. Perhaps he was talking to Jack, or a patient; maybe he was at the premise of Will’s own adobe. The soft, unfocused light behind his silhouette bringing all the more contrast to the harsh  planes of his features, somehow softening them, and making his usually intense glance seem almost… gentle. Sharp contours of the nose; the normally stark cheekbones, now smudged and rounded; a lock of defiant hair. Hannibal couldn’t grasp more from the small negative, but that bit was enough to convince him that only Will could have taken such a photograph. No one else could seed themselves so far into a mind to be able to capture its outer representation on the suit he wore to blend in with the banality of the social circles he kept. 

Hannibal couldn’t wait to see this come out full-sized. And to perhaps hang it in his bedroom, where only Will and he could be privy to his inner world. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Flash*

Hannibal finished his turn, looking at Will as the other man lowered down his camera. 

-Having fun?- he smiles at the sight of his lover standing in front on him, wrapped only in a light floor-length robe with a half done belt, hair mussed in the early light gliding through the window. 

Will answered with a soft upturn of his lips and glanced down at the small monitor of his Nikon D4 that Hannibal got him as a recent present. 

-Take a look- said the younger man as he slid closer to his lover, slotting into place by his side. Hannibal wrapped one arm around Will pulling the camera to him with the other. 

Out of the display stared a stark black and white image of himself; hair not quite slicked back, unshaven, with Will’s shirt tight across his broad shoulders. Once more his beloved was able to capture something no other was allowed to see: the inner softness present in the ever-starched identity of the psychiatrist. Light from the window, still soft in its unblossomed glory, filtered through creme chiffon drapes created a perfect white screen, allowing for deeper, but hazier shadows to settle on Hannibal’s face and contours. The paleness of the wall behind him only bringing the contrasts sharper into play.

-My Will…- Hannibal kissed the other man on his tussled curls,- as always you are the only one able to show me like this-

-I don’t try, you know this. I see you and I want to capture you and your feeling, and so I do- answered Will smiling at his lover. -You’re perfect for a fleeting glance.


End file.
